A Cup Of Tea
by CherryBombMCMXC111
Summary: A journey of reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Since the end of the war two years ago. From that to the moon beginning its decline nearly three months ago, Kurama's handwriting can still be seen across the rocky surface. It is as if Naruto's love for Hinata has began a flash storm of love confessions, nuptial announcements and the beginning of the next chapter for so many of our friends and comrades.

Sai, himself found love in the company of Ino. It took some time for him to convince me of such but alas Ino is happy, Sai is very aware that I will grind him into a crater if Ino becomes any less than delightfully in love.

I would say the same to Naruto but I'm convinced it would be redundant to repeat. He may still be a lovable idiot but it seems once he recognized what has been in front of him since childhood, he's needed no lessons in love, surprising us all, I'm sure.

Kakashi Sensei still can be seen with his now worn novel, could it truly be considered literature ?  
He has made worth of his position as Hokage, though he much rather be lazily about the branches of a tree.

As for myself, I have spent much of my time in the hospital, predictably.  
Unpredictably, I have chosen to leave my comfort zone and travel. Unlike Tsunade Sama, my travels will consist of providing medical enhancements and education with focus on the medical needs of children.

I have seen many children struggle with the trauma of the war which serves to tell that what I have started here in Kohona could be of use to children across all our nations.

If we cross paths along the way, I hope it to be more than a friendly nod, maybe a cup of tea ?

Till then Sasuke, all the best in your own travels.

Sincerely,  
Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Log Date 7.3.16

It's been several weeks into my journey. News of my travels have spread fast across the lands, it seems I made a name for myself during the fourth great ninja war. Assailants have attacked in hopes to take captivity of myself for their own medical needs. I have been able to fight them off each time though today, I resorted to releasing my seal to finish my way through the battle.

Quiet was a mild word to describe the night. A lone nin made their way through the branches of surrounding trees. Trails of blood falling to the forest floor. The cold of the night seeping into her bones, as staggered breath framed around her face. Shelter was of utmost importance.

The tree line broke for a scene of hot spring set at the base of a water fall coming from the cliffs standing tall before her, a dormant volcano looming in the distance.

'A hot spring ?'

'Luck is on my side now, I suppose'

Sakura dropped down from her perch in the branches, scanning her surroundings for any unwanted company. The night remained still around her. She began her routine of setting up camp, bringing fresh bandages from her pack to redress the gnarled wound that cut deep into the under side of her left calve. She undressed and carried her clothes and bandages to the waters edge. Lowering herself into the warm waters, her tired muscles pleased with the heat.

She made quick work of cleaning the wound and remains of battle from her body.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Sakura pulled herself from the spring, dressing quickly, she began to reapply her bandages when the presence that hovered in the shadows was made known to her. As quickly as she had sense the shadows moving, they stilled. She reached for the kunai pouch that lay on the ground beside her pack. Quick firing five kunai in the direction she had sensed her company.

The moment the blades left her finger tips, all five were held in front of her. Breath caught in her throat, instinctively stepping back, her back coming in contact with a warm body. A low familiar voice spoke her name, calming her fears of another battle.

Turning around to face him, the moon shone behind him casting his features in shadows. "Sasuke", his name a whispered breath. She looked drained and her seal was faded, water dripping from her hair onto her cheeks like rain drops, her eyes themselves drooping. Fatigue was like perfume on her, years had passed by since their last goodbye.

He stood before only a moment longer before moving back behind her towards the tree line once again, gathering his pack from the leaf littered ground, beginning to prepare himself for the night. Sakura merely watch him in silence before gathering fallen branches for firewood. Twenty minutes had passed before he sat across from her at the fire's edge. He had changed in ways she could not but her finger on nor the energy to probe for the answers. Hours gone by each lost in their own thoughts as the fire crackled.

"Will you be travelling east tomorrow ?"

Startled out of her daydreams and surprised he seemed to be heading in the same direction as her, Sakura could only nod in agreement.

"Your wound ?"

"It won't be a problem come morning"

He studied her some before simply nodding himself, as the fire lowered itself into a bed of embers before them. No more words were exchanged, each tiring to their own tents for the night. Morning would bring their reunion to full.


End file.
